Mafia
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Sekelompok mafia berusaha mengambil dokumen penting negara untuk dijual, karena jika dijual mereka akan menjadi Milyader. Para mata mata sekaligus pasukan negara berusaha keras untuk mencegah para Mafia. Namun, apa jadinya jika salah satu diantara mata-mata negara menyukai salah satu Mafia tersebut? SEVENTEEN MEANIE and Others


Pairing : Meanie couple and others Seventeen couple

Cast : All member Seventeen and others

Genre : Supernatural, Action, Romance.

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy~

.

.  
Terlihat sekelompok Mafia sedang merencanakan sesuatu pastinya sesuatu yang sangat sangat berharga dan penting.

"Dokumen negara ya, hm sepertinya kita akan menjadi ,ilyader bung." Seru salah satu anggota kelompok Mafia tersebut

"Sepertinya kita harus bekerja keras, kalian tahu kan? Jika para mata-mata negara juga memiliki kekuatan seperti kita." Jawab anggota Mafia yang lainnya

"Intinya kita harus ber hati-hati" jawab sang ketua Mafia.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Oh, sepertinya kalian harus tau, kelompok Mafia tersebut terdiri dari Kim Mingyu sang ketua kelompok Mafia, dan juga ada Choi Seungcheol, Chwe Hansol, Lee Dokyeom, Wen Junhui, dan Hong Jisoo. Mereka terkenal sebagai kelompok Mafia nomor satu se Korea Selatan. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang dikategorikan 'khusus'.

Khusus dalam artian disini adalah orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural, contohnya seperti sang ketua mafia Kim Mingyu yang memiliki kekuatan bumi, begitu pun Choi Seungcheol yang memiliki kekuatan api, Chwe hansol dengan kekuatan angin, Lee Dokyeom dengan kekuatan ilusi, Wen Junhui dengan kekuatan pengendali bayangan, dan yang terakhir Hong Jisoo dengan kekuatan pengendali kayu.

Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan bukan? Dan sepertinya rencana mereka sangatlah berbahaya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampak berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju ke ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat 6 orang anak adam yang tengah bersenda gurau

"Hyung! Haah~ ada satu hal penting yang harus ku beritahu pada kalian haah~" pemuda tersebut tampak panic

"Ada apa Chan?" -oh nama pemuda itu adalah Lee Chan.

Lee Chan perlahan duduk dan bergabung dengan para hyungnya

"Hyung tau kan musuh terbesar kita?" Tanya Chan kepada para hyungnya

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya salah satu hyungnya

"Me-mereka berusaha mencuri dokumen negara, dan menjualnya ke negara lain agar negara lain mengetahui kelemahan negara kita. Kau tahu? Jika dokumen negara kita dijual mereka akan menjadi sangat kaya dan pastinya mereka akan mencoba menguasai jalur perdagangan Mafia di benua Asia." Jelas Lee Chan panjang lebar

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua Chan?" Tanya sang ketua mata-mata

"Aku tadi ditugaskan presdir Kim untuk menyelinap ke markas mereka dan menguak rencana busuk mereka."

"Ulah apalagi yang akan mereka perbuat?" Erang salah satu anggota mata-mata.

Sudah kujelaskan bukan nama para anggota Mafia dan juga kekuatan khusus yang mereka punya? Kini giliran kujelaskan nama para anggota para mata-mata sekaligus pasukan negara dan juga kekuatan supernatural yang mereka miliki.

Pertama, sang ketua mata mata sekaligus pasukan negara yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang memiliki kekuatan pengendali darah, kedua ada Yoon Jeonghan yang memiliki kekuatan air, Kwon Soonyoung dengan kekuatan es, Lee Jihoon dengan kekuatan udara, Xu Minghao dengan kekuatan pengendali pikiran dan telepati, Boo Seungkwan dengan kekuatan Self-Healing, dan terakhir Lee Chan dengan kekuatan teleportasi.

Cukup sebanding dengan lawan mereka yang sama sama dikategorikan dengan orang orang 'khusus'

"Ini adalah tugas yang cukup berat" ucap Jeonghan

"Chan, kira kira kapan mereka akan melancarkan aksi mereka?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Sekitar seminggu lagi Hyung, tapi entahlah mungkin bisa cepat dari itu" jawab Chan

"Setidaknya seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk dipakai waktu latihan. Aku yakin mereka cukup susah untuk di kalahkan" seru Jihoon dengan acuh ia tampak sibuk dengan ponsel tercintanya

"Ya, kuharap kita dapat melawan mereka" ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo cukup stress dengan laporan Chan tersebut, tanggung jawabnya begitu besar dalam mempertahankan keamanan rahasia dokumen negara.

"Haish tidakkah mereka jera atas perbuatan mereka?" Keluh Wonwoo

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan khusus para mata-mata berlatih, terlihat para mata-mata sekaligus pasukan negara sedang berlatih sekeras mungkin mengingat para musuh mereka yang sangat kuat.

Jeonghan sedang melatih kekuatan airnya, terlihat ia sedang membuat 3 liter air menggumpal dan mengapung di udara, setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan air tersebut hingga membuat patung orang-perumpaan itu adalah musuh mereka- tersebut hancur dengan kekuatan airnya.

Adapula Jihoon yang sedang membuat badai kecil di ruangan tersebut, ia sedang mencoba menghancurkan 5 patung orang sekaligus dengan kekuatan anginnya hancur 3 sekaligus dan 2 lagi masih tersisa, akhirnya Jihoon menendang dan meninju 1 patung, ia mencoba membuat gumpalan udara dan berlari meninju dada patung tersebut hingga akhirnya patung yang terakhir pun hancur. Tampak Jihoon sangat kelelahan karena sudah 3 jam ia berlatih tanpa henti, Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon sangat kelelahan langsung membawa sebotol air dingin dan handuk.

"Jangan terlalu lelah Jihoonie" Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon, dan menyodorkan sebotol air dingin dan Jihoon langsung menegaknya dengan rakus. Sementara Soonyoung membersihkan peluh Jihoon. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pun mendudukan tubuh mereka di sofa, namun masih tetap dengan posisi Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon, Jihoon pun bersandar di dada bidang milik Soonyoung, dan mulai terlelap dengan posisi yang nyaman di dada Soonyoung, Soonyoung pun mengusap pelan kepala Jihoon. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu sepasang kekasih ini.

Ada lagi, Minghao yang berusaha menghancurkan 5 patung orang sama seperti yang Jihoon lakukan tadi. Dengan kekuatan telepatinya juga ia menghancurkan beberapa barang seperti gelas, piring, dll. Sepertinya Minghao bukan berlatih bung, tapi ia malah menghancurkan barang yang cukup penting.

Sama seperti Minghao, Lee Chan hanya berteleportasi sesuka hatinya, kadang ia berpindah ke sofa, kadang duduk diatas meja, kadang duduk diatas lemari. Seperti kucing saja.

Yang terakhir, Soonyoung. Setelah menempatkan kekasihnya di sofa yang empuk, ia pun mulai berlatih kembali.

"Jeonghan hyung aku butuh bantuanmu" seru Soonyoung kepada Jeonghan

"Siap~" Jeonghan pun langsung membawa sekitar 2 liter gumpalan air ke udara, dengan sigap Soonyoung pun langsung mengubah gumpalan air menjadi kristal es yang berbentuk panah, dan segera ia lemparkan panah es tersebut ke 10 patung orang, 1 patung yang tersisa, Soonyoung langsung mengubah lagi sisa gumpalan air tersebut ke patung orang tersebut, dan alhasil patung orang tersebut terbungkus dengan es.

Wonwoo hanya melihat para anggotanya berlatih sekeras mungkin, dan dengan santainya Seungkwan memakan cemilan di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya datar,

"Sudah kenyang Boo?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Uh? Belum Hyung, haah aku lapar sekali, belikan aku kue beras pedas ya Hyung? Please" Seungkwan memohon kepada Wonwoo

"Okay, akan hyung belikan sampai 5 porsi. Tapi ada satu syarat" Wonwoo berbicara sambil menyeringai

"Woaaah benarkah? Apa syaratnya Hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan antusias

"Berdiri di depanku Boo sayang"

"Uh? Baiklah"

Seungkwan pun berdiri di depan Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung, Wonwoo pun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya, seketika badan Seungkwan pun langsung kram

"Akhh Hyunggg, jangan gunakan kekuatan pengendali darahmu kepadakuuuu huaaaaaa" pekik Seungkwan

"Kau kan sudah setuju dengan syarat yang ku berikan Boo"

Lagi dan lagi Wonwoo menggerakkan jarinya, dan alhasil kedua tangan Seungkwan seperti seolah-olah di putar kencang

"HUAAAAAA EOMMAAA SAKIIITTT HUAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Seungkwan kesakitan

Wonwoo merasa kasihan melihat adik kesayangannya kesakitan, akhirnya ia segera menurunkan tangannya dan membopong badan gembul Seungkwan

"Maafkan Hyung ne? Hehe Hyung hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan Hyung saja" ucap Wonwoo sambil mendudukan badannya bersama Seungkwan

"Sakit sekali Hyungggg~ huaaaaa kau tegaaaaaaa eommaaaaa Wonwoo hyung jahaaaat huaaaaaaa" Seungkwan mulai menangis lagi

"Boo Seungkwanku yang manis, jangan menangis lagi ya? Sini Hyung belikan 5 porsi kue beras untukmu ya" bujuk Wonwoo.

Sepertinya bujukan Wonwoo cukup ampuh kawan.

"Benarkah Hyung? Woaah gomawo Hyungg" ucap Seungkwan sambil memeluk erat badan Wonwoo

"Ne, Hyung pesan makanan dulu ya" Wonwoo langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelfon restoran langganannya sekalian memesan makanan untuk para anggotanya.

.

.

.

"Jeonghanna Hyung, Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah, Minghao, Seungkwan-ah, Chan-ah ayo makaaan" teriak Wonwoo

Soonyoung pun langsung membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap akibat kelelahan

"Jihoonie ireona" ucap Soonyoung pelan sambil mengusap pipi chubby Jihoon

"Eungg~" erang Jihoon

"Bangun sayang, kau pasti lapar kan?" Bujuk Soonyoung

Akhirnya Jihoon pun membuka matanya perlahan, ia pun mengucek matanya. Ya tuhan, kuatkan iman Soonyoung agar tak memakan Jihoon sekarang.

"Uh? Soonyoungie?" Ucap Jihoon

"Ya sayang?"

"Eungg gendongg"

"Kkk~ babyku ternyata sedang manja ya" ucap Soonyoung sambil menggendong Jihoon dengan gaya koala,

Jihoon pun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Soonyoung, dan menyembunyikan mukanya di sana.

Soonyoung berjalan ke ruang makan sambil menggendong kekasihnya yang super manja.

"Oh, lihatlah bayi kita sedang dalam mode manja ahaha" ucap Jeonghan sambil memakan sushinya

"Aku iri melihat kalian" keluh Seungkwan

"Kami juga!" Jawab Wonwoo dan Minghao serentak

"Hyung! Kalian berisik cepat habiskan makanannya" seru Chan

Semuanya pun langsung menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing, kecuali Soonyoung yang sedang menyuapi Jihoon yang berada dalam pangkuannya. See? Manja sekali bukan Jihoonie kita yang imut ini?

.

.

.

"Kita melancarkan aksi besok." Ucap Mingyu

"Apa?! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Protes Jun

"Makin cepat makin baik bukan?" Jawab Mingyu

"Dokyeom, Jun, dan Hansol akan menjadi umpan untuk para mata mata, sisanya aku, Seungcheol hyung, dan Jisoo hyung akan langsung mengambil dokumen tersebut, lalu kita akan menjadi kaya, dan menguasai jalur perjudian di benua Asia ahahhaah" ucap Mingyu sambil menyeringai

"Bukan ide buruk Kim" sahut Seungcheol

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Lee Chan, bisa kau antarkan Hyung untuk membeli persediaan makanan?" Tanya Jeonghan

Chan yang sedang asik bermain game pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jeonghan

"Ne Hyung" jawab Chan

"Jeonghanna Hyung! Aku ingin ikuuut~" seru Seungkwan

"Ah ne, ayo pergi sekarang" ajak Jeonghan

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke supermarket yang cukup jauh dari gedung tempat tinggal mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jun hyung, Dokyeom hyung, lihatlah mereka sedang berada di supermarket tersebut" bisik Hansol kepada Jun dan Dokyeom

Mereka bertiga pun saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya berpencar berusaha memancing para mata mata -Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Chan-

Hansol berusaha mengikuti Seungkwan, Seungkwan tampaknya tak sadar, padahal Seungkwan sangatlah peka terhadap sekitarnya, namun ia tetap saja sibuk memilih makanan.

Seungkwan langsung berlari ke arah Jeonghan sambil membawa makanan yang telah ia pilih

"Hyung, apa kau memiliki firasat yang sama sepertiku?" Bisik Seungkwan kepada Jeonghan yang sedang memilih minuman kaleng

"Firasat apa?" Tanya Jeonghan bingung

"Musuh kita. Mendekat." Bisik Seungkwan dengan nada penuh keyakinan

"Gawat. Cepat bawa Chan, aku akan mengurus para bajingan itu disini." Titah Jeonghan

Seungkwan mengangguk patuh atas perintah Jeonghan, ia pun langsung berlari menemui Chan

Jeonghan mulai melirik seluruh penjuru supermarket dan mencari keberadaan para bajingan tersebut daan~ gotcha! Ia menemukan salah satu dari kelompok Mafia tersebut. Ia pura pura tak tahu, seolah tak peduli dan bersikap bodoh.

Jun dan Dokyeom langsung keluar menghadang Jeonghan,

"Hai cantik" goda Jun

Jeonghan diam, masih tetap sibuk memilih minuman,

'Untung aku berada di tempat minuman, jadi aku bisa memakai kekuatanku kkk~' batin Jeonghan

"Tatap lawan bicaramu!" Dokyeom sepertinya mulai terpancing amarah

Jeonghan langsung menatap ke arah mereka dan bersikap dingin.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jeonghan dingin

"Serahkan dokumen milik negara kepada kami." Bisik Jun ke arah Jeonghan

Dengan sigap Jeonghan langsung membuka tutup botol berisi air mineral secara perlahan, lalu ia langsung mencekik leher Jun dengan air. Dokyeom tak tinggal diam ia langsung memakai kekuatan ilusinya.

Sesaat Jeonghan terdiam dan melepaskan cekikkan airnya pada Jun, sepertinya ia terkena dampak kekuatan ilusi milik Dokyeom. Jun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini, ia langsung mengendalikan bayangan milik Jeonghan, dan kini giliran Jun yang mencekik Jeonghan dengan keras menggunakan kekuatan pengendali bayangannya.

Beruntung, Chan dan Seungkwan melihat hyungnya yang sedang di cekik oleh bayangannya sendiri. Chan langsung melemparkan rak yang berisi mainan ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Chan dan Seungkwan berlari, menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. Dan mereka bertiga pun berteleportasi bersama.

"Sial! Dasar pengecut!" Teriak Jun

"Hyung, kita harus cepat menemui Mingyu hyung dan yang lain" ucap Hansol

Mereka pun berlari keluar dan segera mencari keberadaan Mingyu dan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Pekik Chan setelah berteleportasi dan sampai di gedung tempat mereka tinggal  
Semua yang berada di situ menatap Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Chan dengan tatapan bingung

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo heran

"Para bajingan itu. Mulai menyerang." Ucap Jeonghan dingin

.

-To be continue

.

.  
Jio balik hehe. Oh iya buat ff Soonhoon dan Jihan masih dalam proses, maaf kalo diundur terus/? Btw, buat sementara waktu Jio bakal hiatus dulu karena lg byk masalah/? (Malah curhat) so, Jio tunggu review kalian, di chapt selanjutnya Jio bakal bales satu2 review kalian. Thx~

.

-W/ love Lia and Jio (Lio)


End file.
